Not Like This
by Seaki
Summary: A child is born on the island of Berk, but its not a happy occasion. The few connected to the child face trials of grief, depression and pain from the moments after its birth. Warnings Inside. I'm not known for happy endings.


**Author's Note:** I'm trying to make this as believable as possible. I've researched this excessively, so if I got anything wrong, send me a note. I've asked people who are majoring in the subject though, so if something is messed up, its an error on my part.

**Warnings: **There will be Death, Blood, and Graphic Situations. Childbirth is located within the first chapter, which is why the rating is this high.

This story will probably not have probably not have pairings, though it will show deep friendship in the later chapters. Notes will be located on the bottom for anything mentioned that I feel you should know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I'm writing this for profit. Sorry for the long starting note guys.

* * *

**Not Like This**

**Prologue: A Child Born**

The room was dark, save for a single lit candle off to the side on some forgotten table. The harsh sounds of labored breathing seemed to echo in the hut, rising an falling with the wind. The form moved, shifting uncomfortably against the sheets and blankets – a dire attempt to keep away from the biting cold of the outside snow.

The blond figure snarled at the cold, at the pain coursing her body. She attempted to keep her hands from the swell of her abdomen with a small snarl. This could only happen to her, right? A bitter growl escaped her throat as she threw he head back on the warms skins. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, was it?

Another contraction, a strong one, shook the frail frame of the girl, barely out of teenage years, and suddenly she was panting again. Sweat dripped down her body despite the cold, throat scratchy from the screams that had eventually died down to growls and whimpers.

Like a wounded mutt, she thought with a bitter trepidation.

Another hitched breath, but she knew she wasn't ready yet. As a viking, she relied heavily on her instincts, and so that's what she did.

With a sudden contraction, she clenched her teeth around a thick fur skin to keep from screaming. Harsh panting followed the scream – she couldn't take it anymore. "Freya, help me!" she called to the billowing wind, eyes shut tightly.

The woman's back arched wish a harsh window, whistling through the hut, stomach visibly squeezing with the force. Suddenly, the panting calmed, only to be replaced by the sound of screaming. Frantic, the new mother bent forward despite the pain in her abdomen. Her instincts reigned supreme – the harsh need to protect the new infant.

With a gentle tug, she pulled the small crying child from within her. Mind working on it's own, she forced a strip of leather from the skins with a small dagger. Quickly, she tied the thong tightly around the babe's naval cord.

With an angry growl, the mother shook her head, forcing the black edges around her vision to go away. This needed to be finished!

Using the same dagger, she cut the thick cord between the tie and her body, giving off a sigh of relief. The mother drew the child close to her shaking frame, vision going black. A small smile – the Norn had decided what would happen, and that's how it would be.

"Ruffnut!" The mother heard her name, but it was nearly too late. Ruffnut cradled the crying babe to her and she looked towards a form she could barely see. She could only recognize the voice as her darling twin.

"We're here for you now, Ruff! Please be alright!" She could hear the worry, but suddenly, her eyes felt so heavy. "Tuff..." she called, eyes closed and exhausted. "Everything happens as it should," she told him weakly. "Not this! This wasn't supposed to happen! Not like this!" He yelled at her, but she wouldn't hear him as her breath faded from her body.

The babe's cries were the only thing that rivaled his own as he grieved his twin's death.

* * *

**End Note: **Okay, well. I hope that didn't scare everyone away. I was hoping to keep the populace guessing, but congrats if you figured it out earlier. I hope I didn't make this two harsh, especially after a Dreamworks film. However, I have a few notes on things.

- Freya is the goddess of fertility, love, death, and war – plus some other things.

- Norns are beings who decide the fate of all living creatures. They are known commonly as the Fates in other mythologies.

- Childbith if often left to the Norn/Fates as its super risky during this time period. In this case, since I didn't explain it well, Ruffnut's uterus was ripped causing her to bleed internally and uncontrollably.

I know this was short, but it was a prologue. I'll continue writing if people are interested. This is unbeta'd. Drop me a message if you're interested.

**Words: 607**


End file.
